vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
March 2013
VFK Bridge Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 3rd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 4th, 2013. Bridges are designed to connect two places or things together. They enable trade and movement between places and signify communication and harmony in cultures and between people. But bridges are much more! From ancient to modern times bridges have been engineering and architectural marvels! Bridges inspire their designers to new heights of innovation, and as evidenced from the imposing array of bridges constructed over the centuries, some have become symbols and unforgettable landmarks in their cities and countries. On our quest today, let's look at the exciting world of bridges! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Bridge! VFK Bridge Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. WonderlandSnowflake 0:55 2. WonderlandCowgirl 1:21 3. Scarlett 1:26 4. Colleen 1:31 5. Basketball_kid 1:37 6. Triumph 1:49 7. Pancakez 1:49 8. WonderlandAdventure 1:57 9. WonderlandGlitter 2:01 10. Kid_Ink 2:08 11. Annelle 2:13 12. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:15 13. Stormtrooper 2:16 14. funfly 2:30 15. Epic_Orb 2:32 16. SteelersMan 2:55 17. sparkeldia 3:00 18. moon_angel 3:25 19. CherryLollipop 3:37 20. wildsplashstone 3:43 21. PirateBlueMaxx 3:52 22. cutetiger_girl 3:58 23. LifeEnchanted 3:58 24. dance-girl 4:49 25. BrownEyesBlue 5:07 26. iAnnabee 5:40 27. Wildthunder 6:10 28. ooops 6:15 29. Tigerbella 6:22 30. DisneyWorldOKW 6:47 VFK Space-Time Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 10th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 11th, 2013. In science fiction movies and literature, visionary writers use space and time warps as the primary way to travel around the galaxy. The idea that time and space can be curved or bent allowing this revolutionary travel is fairly recent. Several theories have been suggested that are brought to life with the aid of science fictional technology. These theories enable futuristic characters to journey around the solar system, not just across space, but through time. Science fiction fans are convinced that today's science fiction will someday become tomorrow's reality. For our quest today, we will look at the concepts behind space and time warps! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Atomic Clock! VFK Space-Time Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. SilverHeart 1:52 2. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:02 3. Athelas 2:19 4. Lilly_Rain_Doe 2:19 5. Intrigue 2:19 6. AngelFantasia 2:37 7. Bamabelle 2:42 8. ChristianFan 2:46 9. ScrapperGal 2:49 10. wildsplashstone 2:57 11. LittleZombieBug 3:04 12. ImagineBroadway 3:08 13. TheBlue 3:08 14. funfly 3:13 15. HersheyGirl 3:17 16. Alias 3:34 17. WeepingWillow 3:38 18. SoftballGirl 3:53 19. EarthAngel 3:57 20. NeonMagicSnow 4:07 21. ISummers 4:15 22. Dance_Mania 4:20 23. VictorianStorm 4:25 24. Shadowed_Rose 4:28 25. Mollydog 4:50 26. BrownEyesBlue 5:25 27. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 5:49 28. MusicheApprentice 6:17 29. Tigerbella 6:24 30. Moonshinesbright 7:49 St Patrick's Day HOST Hunts! Get ready for a St Patrick's Day HOST Hunt, featuring an all new St Patrick's Day Hat you won't want to miss! Our first St Patrick's Day HOST Hunt will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, March 14th. Followed by a second St Patrick's Day HOST Hunt at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 16th. And a third St Patrick's Day HOST Hunt at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 17th! 2013 St. Patrick's Day Ball! As part of our celebration of St. Patrick's Day, you won't want to miss our St. Patrick's Day Ball! We will have our St. Patrick's Day Ball on Saturday, March 16th, 2013 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time). The St. Patrick's Day Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, March 17th from 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the St. Patrick's Day Ball! As part of the St. Patrick's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Saint Patrick's Day 2013 Collection! Transform your space into a Saint Patrick's Day paradise with Clover Grass, Stacking Clovers, Cushions and Greenery! The Saint Patrick's Day 2013 Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, March 15th! Saint Patrick's Day 2013 Clover Patch Carpets! Create a Clover Patch fit for a Leprechaun! The new Clover Patch Carpets make a wonderful addition to any Saint Patrick's Day gathering! The Saint Patrick's Day 2013 Clover Patch Carpets will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 16th! Saint Patrick's Day 2013 Ball Outfits! Vibrantly green and filled with luck, the latest in Saint Patrick's Day apparel will make the other Leprechauns green with envy! So don the attire of the little people and dance a lively jig at the Saint Patrick's Day Ball! The Saint Patrick's Day 2013 Ball Outfits will arrive in Autumn Imports on Saint Patrick's Day at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 17th! VFK St. Patrick's Day Mini Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 17th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 18th, 2013. Today is St. Patrick's Day! This holiday, based on the stories and legends of St. Patrick, is celebrated with a number of charming traditions. Shamrocks, leprechauns, pots of gold and of course, everything green are all iconic symbols of this day! Even though the origins of the stories of St. Patrick are based in fact, over time, the stories have morphed to become somewhat fanciful and include a measure of "blarney." On today's quest, we will look at the history St. Patrick's Day. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the St. Patrick's Day 2013 Pin! VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 17th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 18th, 2013. Every year on the third Saturday in March, quilt enthusiasts celebrate National Quilting Day! For people who love quilts, the one day is not enough, however, and they enlarge their celebration to include the whole month of March! The craft of quilting has produced beautiful and functional works of folk art for centuries. Quilts can range from delicate works of art, to coarse homespun bed coverings and everything in between! Some myths and preconceptions surround the origins of American quilts which in some cases are not based in fact! So wrap up in your most comfy quilt, and let's look at the colorful history of American Quilts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a St. Patrick's Day Clover Quilt! VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. candy.hearts 2:21 2. Scarlett 2:22 3. VanillaGirl 2:28 4. Crush 2:34 5. Lark 2:37 6. funfly 2:49 7. Guest947904 2:58 8. LittleZombieBug 3:10 9. ChristianFan 3:16 10. Colleen 3:27 11. Cheer_Zebra 3:31 12. wildsplashstone 3:32 13. HersheyGirl 3:42 14. iSwitch 3:57 15. BrownEyesBlue 3:58 16. AngelNicole 4:22 17. FrenchVanilla 4:34 18. Goulgirl 4:37 19. TheBlue 4:57 20. iAnnabee 5:04 21. GlitteryPotatoTurtles 5:25 22. GoodSpacePlayer 5:30 23. Bubble 6:12 24. astrolucky 6:32 25. ISummers 6:37 26. SavvyKat 6:40 27. YayYoshi 6:52 28. SweetDisposition 6:55 29. Kit_Kangaroo 7:31 30. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 7:46 Emerald Forest Challenge! Leprechauns are guardians of ancient treasure. Can you defy the little people and leave the Emerald Forest richer than you entered? Carefully choose your fairy boat and find out, in the exciting Emerald Forest Challenge! The Emerald Forest Challenge will begin at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 17th! VFK Weather Forecast 4-Day Forecast, Wednesday, March 20th to Saturday, March 23rd. Spring is on its way, and soon the glittery whiteness of winter will begin to melt, and all that snow and ice will be nothing but a memory! The clouds will part, and the sun will be shining bright for all the new and exciting activities warm weather brings! So put all your winter clothes in the closet, and get ready for gardening, swimming and everything green and outdoors! Here is the forecast for the coming week! Wednesday: Cloudy, highs near freezing with decreased snowfall. Thursday: Partly cloudy with snow flurries continuing in some areas. Friday: Mostly sunny, highs in the mid 40s, Chance of precipitation is 40%. Saturday: Clear skies, with warm spring sunshine melting snow in the early morning. Grass and other vegetation are expected to be lush and green with trees and flowers in full bloom. 2013 Easter Ball! As part of our celebration of Easter, you won't want to miss our Easter Ball! We will have our Easter Ball on Friday evening, March 29th, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific). The Easter Ball will also be held on Saturday afternoon, March 30th from 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Easter Ball! Also as part of the Easter Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Easter Calendar - Easter 2013! VFK will be hopping with bunny fun as Easter approaches, so get ready to count down to Easter with the new 2013 Easter Calendar! Each day the Easter Calendar will reveal a new and puzzling Bunny Pin Hunt clue, that will lead you to a special Easter Pin for that day! The Bunny Pin Hunt will begin when the Easter Calendar for Easter 2013 arrives on March 21st! Happy Easter! The 2013 Easter Calendar Has Arrived! The Easter Calendar for Easter 2013 has arrived, and the Bunny Pin Hunt has begun! As you open the doors on your Easter Calendar you will reveal clues about where you need to go to find your Bunny Pin for the day! Good luck on your Bunny Pin Hunt! You can find the Easter Calendar under the Menu button! To open the doors on the Easter Calendar: First, just click the number on the door, then by clicking again, and dragging, the door will open and reveal that day's picture! You will also receive a popup with a clue which will lead you to where you can find the pin for that day of the Easter Calendar. You can also close the doors by clicking and dragging. To help you keep from peeking, only those doors up to the current one can be opened! Counting down to Easter just got a lot more fun! The Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat! Have you ever wanted a fluffy nest full of adorable little cheeps? Well now is your chance to have one! You may ask yourself, why has something so cute been kept from me for so long? We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when want for unbelievably cute stuff is most keenly felt, and what could be more unbelievably cute than the Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat? Nothing of course! Now comes the task of acquiring the Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat, as with everything, some amount of effort must be put in to obtaining it. In this case, we would need to feed the chickens, fluff the nest, make sure the eggs are nice and toasty, and then... hug and cuddle the fuzzy cheeps so they are bubbling over with happiness! Well this is a lot of work, but fortunately for us, Miss Claira has been busy all month feeding, fluffing and caring for all the little Easter Cheeps! After all this, she now has a large inventory of Ultimate Easter Nest Hats full of Easter Cheeps waiting for an Easter Home! For the Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat, Miss Claira is accepting an exchange, one of each Easter Hunt Egg from the four previous Easters, for her new nest of little cheeps, just out of their eggs and full of curiosity! Along with your nest of cheeps, you will also receive the Ultimate Easter Egg Collection Pin, to show you are a certified Ultimate Easter Egg Collector! So dust off your egg storage and sort all those little Easter Eggs into neat stacks of colors and patterns! Just how many Easter Eggs are there? Miss Claira knows! When you think you have all the Easter Eggs, go to Autumn Imports and click the Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat on the counter, you can then trade your Easter Eggs for the Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat! If you don't have a complete collection of Easter Eggs, Miss Claira will let you know, and you can go searching for your missing Easter Hunt Eggs! Remember, you will only need the small Easter Eggs collected in the Easter Egg Hunts from the four previous Easters, not the big Easter Eggs that were sold at the Gift Shoppe! The Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat will be available in Autumn Imports this Weekend! So get cracking, so to speak... And round up all those Easter Eggs before the conclusion of our Easter Celebration! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 24th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 25th, 2013. Palm trees are ancient and amazing trees. They are not only decorative, but produce a wide variety of products from coconuts to wax and furniture. The palm has played a significant role throughout the history of mankind, and is rich in symbolic meaning. Many churches provide fresh palm leaves on Palm Sunday for church goers. Alternate traditions have arisen in areas where providing palm fronds is impractical. On today's quest, let's look at the exotic and symbolic Palm tree! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Palm Tree! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:34 2. Colleen 1:37 3. Genie 1:52 4. Pandemonium 2:22 5. Meggy 2:23 6. wildsplashstone 2:52 7. Guacamole 2:58 8. funfly 3:04 9. HersheyGirl 3:04 10. Bamboo 3:34 11. ChristianFan 3:37 12. LoveBirdy 3:49 13. Shadowed_Rose 3:55 14. prim_rose 4:01 15. cheshire_the_cat 4:19 16. ILoveDancing 4:24 17. icywater_princess 4:34 18. Bubble 4:40 19. SouthernBelle 5:04 20. BrownEyesBlue 5:09 21. Mollydog 5:17 22. iAnnabee 5:35 23. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 5:49 24. danas_here 6:13 25. spacedork 6:19 26. Giraffy 6:19 27. Purpleduck 6:25 28. Jaheero 7:43 29. astrolucky 7:45 30. princess-bell-happy 8:16 Large Easter Eggs for Decorating! Large Easter Eggs for decorating are an essential element of any well planned Easter arrangement, and what better way to start out your design, than with all new 2013 Large Easter Eggs! Beautifully detailed by artistic bunnies, these Easter Eggs will bring warmth and Easter cheer where ever you place them! Large Easter Eggs for Decorating will be arriving in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, March 28th! Easter Daffodils! Daffodils are a popular symbol of Easter, perfect for decoration or as a gift any BUNNY would love! Our Easter Daffodils are always spring fresh and will maintain their Easter brilliance all year! Easter Daffodils will be arriving in the [[]Gift Shoppe]] at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, March 29th! Easter Egg Chairs! These wonderfully decorated egg chairs make a unique and fun seat for any Easter activity! And with all the colors and designs, the possibilities are endless! Easter Egg Chairs will be arriving in the Gift Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 30th! Easter Egg Hunt! Our Easter Egg Hunt will begin Easter Sunday at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM U.K. Time), March 31st, 2013, and will continue through Monday, April 1st, 2013. You will be able to unlock your special Easter Gifts throughout the hunt as you collect your Easter Eggs! Don't forget you can bring your Easter Basket with you when you go out on the Easter Egg Hunt! Easter Morning! On Easter Morning the Easter Bunny will visit your home room, so when you login on Easter Sunday be sure to check for an Easter Basket left for you by the Easter Bunny! To open your Easter Basket click Unwrap, your Easter presents will appear around your Easter Basket and in your closet. Remember while your Easter Basket is in your Inventory you will also be able to carry it, which is perfect for Easter Egg Hunting! VFK Easter Day 2013 Mini-Quest! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 31st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 1st, 2013. Happy Easter! This special day in Christianity is part of an entire Easter season. It is not based on a set date every year like many holidays, so it is called a movable feast. The date Easter occurs is the first Sunday after the full moon following the vernal equinox in the Northern Hemisphere. This places the celebration of Easter anywhere between March 22nd and April 25th inclusively each year. On today's quest, we will have a mini-look at the important holiday of Easter! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Pin 2013|[2013 Easter Pin]! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 31st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 1st, 2013. Today is Easter Day, the most important holiday for Christian peoples worldwide! Over the centuries, many icons have become associated with Easter including the Easter lily, rabbits, and one of the most ancient symbols of Easter, the egg! For Christians, the Easter egg represents the resurrection of Jesus Christ. The egg also symbolizes such basic elements of life as sustenance and healing as well as magic and omens. On today's quest, let's take a look at the history of Easter Eggs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Pink or Blue Plush Easter Sheep with Bunny Ears!! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Watsup 0:39 2. AceTheSnowman 0:40 3. Aceiii 0:40 4. Mr.HollyWood 0:46 5. Magical_Ace 0:49 6. BellaSwanCullen 1:19 7. Scarlett 1:25 8. Colleen 1:34 9. Aceboy_Alex 1:40 10. LilRockette 2:01 11. Sorasheart 2:02 12. Guacamole 2:17 13. funfly 2:43 14. Lark 2:46 15. Guest18563 2:51 16. Awaan 2:52 17. Ameer 3:01 18. Prince_Scary 3:01 19. WhisperingWind 3:10 20. candy.hearts 3:13 21. wildsplashstone 3:13 22. Summer.Blossom 3:34 23. Poorbe 3:57 24. BestSurferBoi 4:04 25. snowboy 4:09 26. BrownEyesBlue 4:13 27. MandaBear 4:16 28. JoyArlene 4:22 29. LittleZombieBug 4:49 30. Purpleduck 4:55 Easter Egg Hunt! There are lots of Easter Eggs for everyone to find. There are also Easter Eggs to find in the Fairy and Mermaid Ages, however, you do not have to find these eggs to find the Upright Golden Egg. Enjoy your hunt for the Upright Golden Egg! Below is the current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters list, check back during the day for updates: Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 5:30 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 7:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 8:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 9:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 1st, 3:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 1st, 7:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 60 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 2nd, 1:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 60 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 2nd, 8:30 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 80 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 3rd, Final! Easter Egg Hunt! Current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters: 1. A_Be_See 410 1. AbeSee 410 1. Aceboy_Alex 410 1. AceGreenAce 410 1. Aceiii 410 1. AceTheSnowman 410 1. AlliBe 410 1. Anotherbe 410 1. ballroomdancer 410 1. Be_Seeing_You 410 1. Beka 410 1. BellaSwanCullen 410 1. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 410 1. BernM 410 1. bingobabe 410 1. BumbleBe 410 1. BusyBe 410 1. CaptainValentine 410 1. CarsBoyJacob 410 1. Colleen 410 1. CuteStarPluto 410 1. Dalben 410 1. DarkGhostDust 410 1. DeltaBe 410 1. Dont_Know_Girl 410 1. Europa 410 1. Extrabe 410 1. Fan_of_Figaro 410 1. Fishandchips 410 1. ForeverRocks 410 1. funfly 410 1. GrandHamster 410 1. GreatCindi 410 1. Guest408977 410 1. HamandEggs 410 1. HenWen 410 1. LittleBambi 410 1. Magical_Ace 410 1. Merlin 410 1. Mr.HollyWood 410 1. Mystery-Red 410 1. NappingBe 410 1. NikolaTesla 410 1. NobodysMummy 410 1. PastDue 410 1. Poorbe 410 1. PrettyBea 410 1. PTBarnum 410 1. PunkRockUniverse 410 1. Scarlett 410 1. ScrapperGal 410 1. ScrapperLass 410 1. Shellyfish 410 1. Silvermist 410 1. Smores 410 1. SoakinUpTheSun 410 1. SummerThyme 410 1. TomFoolery 410 1. Twinbe 410 1. waterfallglow 410 1. Watsup 410 1. whatsUp 410 1. WhiteWhale 410 1. WorkerBe 410 1. YellowHairDude 410 2. AngelGM 409 2. AngelLance 409 2. Dante 409 2. Osmello 409 2. PeppersGhost 409 2. Pirate.Spider.Boy 409 3. Amazing-Magic-Red 408 3. Basketball_acegirl 408 3. Grimm 408 3. Mariook 408 3. Mayfair 408 3. Me_Too_Girl 408 3. mymy 408 3. scooterbrat 408 3. SirLaughOLot 408